User blog:Wishstarluna/Wish Trade Resort
↑↑Check out my logo!↑↑ ATTENTION: AFTER I HAVE COMPLETED THOSE TRADES I NEED TO DO, I WILL BE ON HIATUS MEANING I WILL BE OFF FOR AWHILE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. ALL POKEMON (EXCEPT SHINY POKEMON, ALOLAN POKEMON, BABY POKEMON AND LEGENDARY) NOW WILL BE IN EGGS. If there is specific gender or nature you want, please tell me and I will breed and hatch it for you but it would cost you more. Thank you. IGN: xichigochanx Timezone: GMT ABLE = Will breed if need to Term and Condition BEFORE YOU SCROLL DOWN TO SEE WHAT POKEMON AND ITEMS I HAVE FOR SALE. YOU MUST READ TERM AND CONDITION FIRST. Waiting for Reply *After I've said "deal!" to your offer, I will wait THREE' '''days to wait for your reply to mine. *After '''THREE' '''days of no reply, I will cancel your order. '''Replying and Arranging the Time *Before we arranged the time, you MUST accept my friend request first. If you do not accept my friend request by 2 DAYS, I WILL cancel your order. *I will send you a message about your order when it's ready. On Arranged Date and Trade *On the arranged date, I will message you on Roblox that I am online at the arranged time and will wait for 30mins for you to come online. *If you do not come online on Roblox after 30mins, I will have to pause the trade and make another arrangement with you if you still want the Pokemon/egg you ordered. *I am only giving you two chances to do the trade, after two chances, you will not get your order. UNLESS you had a good reason why you were unable to trade, you may get another chance. Cancel *If you do not want the Pokemon you ordered and wish to cancel it, please message me on either my shop, my message wall or on Roblox. *Please tell me advanced that you are cancelling the order before the arrangement. Starter Pokemon Bulbasaur XY.gif| Bulbasaur Stock: ABLE Charmander XY.gif| Charmander Stock: ABLE Squirtle XY.gif| Squirtle Stock: 2 Chikorita XY.gif| Chikorita Stock: ABLE Cyndaquil XY.gif| Cyndaquil Stock: ABLE Totodile XY.gif| Totodile Stock: ABLE Treecko XY.gif| Treecko Stock: ABLE Torchic XY.gif| Torchic Stock: 1 Mudkip XY.gif| Mudkip Stock: ABLE Turtwig XY.gif| Turtwig Stock: ABLE Chimchar XY.gif| Chimchar Stock: ABLE Piplup XY.gif| Piplup Stock: 1 Snivy XY.gif| Snivy Stock: 1 Tepig XY.gif| Tepig Stock: 1 Oshawott XY.gif| Oshawott Stock: ABLE Chespin XY.gif| Chespin Stock: ABLE Fennekin XY.gif| Fennekin Stock: ABLE Froakie XY.gif| Froakie Stock: 4 Rowlet SM.gif| Rowlet Stock: ABLE Litten SM.gif| Litten Stock: ABLE Popplio SM.gif| Popplio Stock: ABLE Rare Pokemon Scyther-M XY.gif| Scyther Stock: 1 Lapras XY.gif| Lapras Stock: ABLE Porygon XY.gif| Porygon Stock: ABLE Snorlax XY.gif| Snorlax Stock: ABLE Dratini XY.gif| Dratini Stock: 1 Gligar XY.gif| Gligar Stock: ABLE Sneasel-F XY.gif| Sneasel Stock: ABLE Larvitar XY.gif| Larvitar Stock: ABLE Ralts XY.gif| Ralts Stock: 4 Sableye XY.gif| Sableye Stock: ABLE Mawile XY.gif| Mawile Stock: ABLE Aron XY.gif| Aron Stock: 2 Plusle XY.gif| Plusle Stock: ABLE Minun XY.gif| Minun Stock: ABLE Feebas XY.gif| Feebas Stock: ABLE Absol XY.gif| Absol Stock: ABLE Bagon XY.gif| Bagon Stock: 1 Beldum XY.gif| Beldum Stock: 2 Gible-F_XY.gif| Gible Stock: 3 Heracross-M XY.gif| Heracross Stock: ABLE Corsola XY.gif| Corsola Stock: ABLE Riolu XY.gif| Riolu Stock: 2 Rotom XY.gif| Rotom Stock: ABLE Zorua XY.gif| Zorua Stock: ABLE Druddigon XY.gif| Druddigon Stock: ABLE Larvesta XY.gif| Larveseta Stock: ABLE Dedenne XY.gif| Dedenne Stock: ABLE Crabrawler SM.gif| Crabrawler Stock: ABLE Rockruff SM.gif| Rockruff Stock: ABLE Wishiwashi-Solo SM.gif| Wishiwashi Stock: ABLE Mareanie SM.gif| Mareanie Stock: ABLE Fomantis SM.gif| Fomantis Stock: ABLE Bounsweet SM.gif| Bounsweet Stock: ABLE Golden Poke Ball Arcade NOTE: I received two dittos from trade but I will still be picky with it. Ditto XY.gif| Ditto Stock: 2 Chansey XY.gif| Chansey Stock: 2 Audino XY.gif| Audino Stock: ABLE Shiny Pokemon Noibat-Shiny XY.gif| Shiny Noibat Swadloon XY.gif| Shiny Swadloon Abomasnow-M-Shiny XY.gif| Shiny Abomasnow Loudred XY.gif| Shiny Loudred Exploud XY.gif| Shiny Exploud Duosion XY.gif| Shiny Duosion Probopass-Shiny XY.gif| Shiny Probopass Alolan Pokemon NOTE: Alolan Raichu and Alolan Marowak will not be in eggs Vulpix-Alola SM.gif| Alolan Vulpix Stock: ABLE Sandshrew-Alola SM.gif| Alolan Sandshrew Stock: ABLE Raichu-Alola SM.gif| Alolan Raichu Rattata-Alola SM.gif| Alolan Rattata Marowak-Alola SM.gif| Alolan Marowak Meowth-Alola SM.gif| Alolan Mewoth Stock: 1 Pattern Gyarados gyarados 2.png|Dark purple gyarados 5.png|Dark purple with dotted line gyarados 3.png|Blueish gyarados 4.png|Blueish with dotted line pattern gyarados 1.png|Dark grey with light grey diamond pattern gyarados 6.png|Milotic pattern Special Pokemon Onix-Crystal XY.gif| Crystal Onix Stock: 1 Floette-Blue XY.gif| Blue Floette Adoption/Gift Pokemon Meowth-Kanto XY.gif| Meowth Stock: ABLE Eevee XY.gif| Eevee Stock: 4 Tyrogue XY.gif| Tyrogue Stock: 2 Glameow XY.gif| Glameow Stock: 1 Purrloin XY.gif| Purrloin Stock: ABLE Baby Pokemon NOTE: Those will be hatched not as an egg. Togepi XY.gif| Togepi Stock: ABLE Pichu XY.gif| Pichu Stock: 4 Munchlax XY.gif| Munchlax Stock: ABLE Budew XY.gif| Budew Stock: ABLE Happiny XY.gif| Happiny Stock: 1 Donated/Evolved Pokemon Tyrantrum XY.gif| M Tyrantrum lvl40 Braviary XY.gif| M Braviary Lvl54 Vespiquen XY.gif| F Vespiquen Lvl30 Marowak-Kanto XY.gif| M Marowak Lvl29 Has false swipe Legendary/Mythical Pokemon Shaymin-Land XY.gif| Shaymin Stock: 1 Jirachi XY.gif| Jirachi Stock: 1 Phione XY.gif| Phione Egg Victini XY.gif| Victini Stock: 2 Diancie XY.gif| Diancie Stock: 2 Tornadus-Incarnate XY.gif| Tornadus Stock: 2 Items Epineshroom Big Mushroom.png| Big Mushroom Stock: 4 Stardust.png| Stardust Stock: 4 Chilan Berry.png| Chilan Berry Stock: 2 'Mega Stone' Diancite DW.png| Diancite Stock: 2 Steelixite DW.png| Steelixite Stock: 5 Scizorite DW.png| Scizorite Stock: 1 Slowbronite DW.png| Slowbronite Stock: 1 'Stone' Everstone.png| Everstone Stock: 2 Oval Stone DW.png| Oval Stone Stock: 3 Leaf Stone DW.png| Leaf stone Stock: 3 Thunder Stone DW.png| Thunder stone Stock: 2 Fire Stone DW.png| Fire stone Stock: 3 Sun Stone DW.png| Sun stone Stock: 2 'Golden Poke Ball Arcade' ' Destiny Knot.png| Destiny Knot Stock: Restocking... Power Lens.png| Power Lens Stock: Restocking... ' 'Misc' ' Heart Scale DW.png| Heart Scale Stock: 10 Odd Keystone Mining.png| Odd Keystone 2 Prism Scale DW.png| Prism Scale Stock: 2 ' Wishlist THIS TABLE MEANS WHAT POKEMON AND ITEMS I WANT, NOT WHAT I HAVE MEANING I''' DO NOT''' HAVE THOSE POKEMON AND ITEMS YOU SEE BELOW!! READ THE TITLE! I am working my Pokedex (640), you may offer common/evolved Pokemon that I may not have in my Pokedex. ' Request Status *'Waiting for reply = I said "Deal!" to your offer and is waiting for your reply to make the arrangement. *'Preparing the order = Getting the Pokemon or eggs you want ready before the trade date.' *'Pending = Waiting to do the trade/date arrangement' *'Completed = We traded on the arrangement date.' Category:Blog posts